


Gefährliches Fahrwasser

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, Letters, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, 1805. Captain Sheppard, der mit seinem Schiff, der Pegasus, gegen die französische Flotte kämpft, lernt während eines längeren Landaufenthalts einen gewissen McKay kennen, der sich sehr um die Verbesserung der Kanonen auf seinem Schiff verdient gemacht hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefährliches Fahrwasser

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara.  
> 2) Ich habe mich in einigen Details an den Romanen Patrick O’Brians orientiert. (Im Besonderen: „Kurs auf Spaniens Küste“, „Feindliche Segel“ und „Duell vor Sumatra“)  
> 3) Der Titel ist ein Ausschnitt aus: William Clarkson Stanfield "The Battle of Trafalgar"

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2\. März 1805

 

An den Ehrenwerten Ingenieur Rodney McKay, Esq., 

mit großer Dankbarkeit möchte ich mich heute an Euch wenden und Euch meinen tiefstempfundenen Dank für die Weiterentwicklung Eurer Kanone aussprechen. 

Die zwei Dutzend Exemplare, die wir auf der ‚Pegasus’ zu Versuchszwecken installiert hatten, haben uns gegen die Schiffe Napoleons hervorragende Dienste geleistet. Eure Weiterentwicklung des klassischen Modells ist dank der neuen, verbesserten Eichenlafette nicht nur einfacher zu bedienen und wendiger, nein, auch in ihrer Zielgenauigkeit ist sie den älteren Modellen haushoch überlegen. Außerdem ist der Verbrauch an Schießpulver geringer, was uns einige Halbfässer eingespart hat. 

Es ist nicht gesagt, dass das Scharmützel gegen die Schiffe des korsischen Emporkömmlings ebenso günstig für uns ausgegangen wäre, wenn wir nicht über Eure neue Waffe verfügt hätten. 

Deshalb möchte ich Euch versichern, dass wir tief in Eurer Schuld stehen und ich die Admiralität unterrichtet habe, dass sie unsere Schiffe unbedingt mit weiteren Kanonen diese Typs ausrüsten soll, nachdem die vierundzwanzig Prototypen so über alle Maßen erfreuliche Ergebnisse erzielt haben. 

Ich verbleibe mit aufrichtigem Dank und der Versicherung meiner allerherzlichsten Grüße, 

Ihr ergebener Captain John Sheppard,  
Ausgefertigt an Bord der HMS Pegasus  
Auf See, den 2. März 1805

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, den 4. April 1805

 

Sehr verehrter Captain Sheppard, 

es freut mich sehr, dass meine Weiterentwicklung der Schiffkanonen einen so positiven Eindruck hinterlassen hat. 

Aber könntet Ihr noch etwas präziser sein? Ich brauche unbedingt mehr Details! 

Bitte sendet mir umgehend eine Beschreibung zu, womit Ihr im Feldversuch voll – weniger – gar nicht zufrieden (obwohl ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass irgendetwas nicht funktioniert hat) gewesen seid, damit ich entsprechende Korrekturen vornehmen kann. 

Mit den allerbesten Grüßen, 

Ihr ergebener Rodney McKay, Esq. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

29\. April 1805

 

Sehr verehrter Herr Ingenieur, 

mit separater Post schicke ich Euch gerne den Bericht zu, den ich auch an die Admiralität gesandt habe. Dort herinnen habe ich alle Beobachtungen aufgelistet, die wir während des Gefechts machen konnten. Es betrifft sowohl die neuen Schlösser und Zündhütchen, die sich den alten als sehr überlegen erwiesen haben, als auch vor allen Dingen die Schnelligkeit, mit der man nun nachladen kann. Weitere Einzelheiten findet Ihr in den Berichten. 

Auch mein Erster Offizier, Major Evan Lorne, hat seine Beobachtungen in diesen Papieren niedergelegt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir Euch damit weiterhelfen können. 

Mit aufrichtiger Hochachtung empfiehlt sich Euch, 

Captain John Sheppard  
Ausgefertigt an Bord der HMS Pegasus  
Plymouth, den 29. April 1805 

Post Scriptum: Da ich übernächste Woche geschäftlich in Southhampton zu tun habe, wollte ich Euch fragen, ob ich Euch kurz meine Aufwartung machen darf? Es wäre mir eine große Freude, einen so genialen Konstrukteur persönlich kennenzulernen. Gerne beantworte ich dann auch Eure weiteren Fragen. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, den 5. Mai 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

Selbstverständlich möchte ich jemanden kennenlernen, der die Kanone in Aktion gesehen hat! 

Der Fairness halber möchte ich Euch aber darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich nicht auf Besuch eingestellt bin. Mein Haus zeugt von meinem Arbeitseifer und meine Haushälterin, Miss Keller, widmet sich lieber ihrer wohltätigen Arbeit im hiesigen Spital, als dass sie sich für gründliche Ordnung in meinem Haushalt interessiert. Aber sie kann hervorragend kochen und deshalb bin ich nach reiflicher Abwägung zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass ich lieber eine gute Köchin als ein repräsentatives Haus habe. 

Wenn Ihr mich trotz dieser warnenden Worte dennoch aufsuchen wollt, seid Ihr herzlich willkommen.

Ich verbleibe mit bestem Gruß, 

Ihr Rodney McKay, Esq.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

London, den 7. Mai 1805

 

Sehr verehrter Ingenieur McKay, 

Ich bin kein Mann, der viel Wert auf Zeremoniell legt. Wenn Ihr einen trockenen Platz für mein Pferd habt, bin ich schon zufrieden.

Ich sehe Euch dann am Freitag und verbleibe mit den aufrichtigsten Grüßen, 

Ihr Captain John Sheppard 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, den 9. Mai 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

Ich habe unordentlich, nicht ungastlich gesagt. Dafür weiß ich ein gutes Mahl viel zu sehr zu schätzen. Keller mag unzuverlässig sein, was das Saubermachen angeht – aber sie kann kochen. 

Mit freundlichem Gruß, 

Rodney McKay, Esq.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

London, den 11. Mai 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Herr Ingenieur, 

dann formuliere ich meine Antwort um und sage Ihnen, dass ich über eventuelle Staubansammlungen großzügig hinwegsehen und stattdessen das Essen genießen werde. 

Mit bestem Gruß und Vorfreude auf ein persönliches Treffen, 

Captain John Sheppard

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicht abgeschickt: 

Dummkopf!!! 

Rodney McKay

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, den 23. Mai 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

Besten Dank für die netten Tage. Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so gut unterhalten. Und die Tatsache, dass wir es eine gute Woche miteinander ausgehalten haben, ohne uns an die Gurgel zu gehen, ist wirklich erstaunlich. Aber mit Ihnen fällt das Reden leicht und selbst wenn Sie einen ungesunden Hang zu morgendlichen Ausritten vor dem Frühstück haben, so habe ich unsere Spaziergänge und die sehr feuchte Bootsfahrt doch sehr genossen. Von einem Captain zur See hätte ich etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl mit den Rudern erwartet – aber ich bin ja nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass dort Absicht von Ihrer Seite dabei gewesen ist, auch wenn Sie dies bis zum Schluss vehement geleugnet haben. 

Ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich Ihrem Besuch zwiespältig gegenüber gestanden habe, denn ich bekomme nur selten Besuch und toleriere auch nur selten Gäste. Aber wie ich Ihnen ja schon persönlich mitgeteilt habe, hat mich Ihr klar und sauber abgefasster Bericht an die Admiralität, der durchaus auf einigen Sachverstand hinweist, dazu gebracht, bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme zu machen. 

Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie in der Tat auf einigen Gebieten recht bewandert sind – natürlich besonders was die Marine und das Kriegshandwerk angeht. Aber auch Ihr Verständnis für technische Zusammenhänge ist nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. 

Deshalb freue ich mich, die Gegeneinladung auf Ihren Familiensitz, Sheppard House, die Sie freundlicherweise ausgesprochen haben, zum nächstmöglichen Termin anzunehmen. 

Mit freundlichem Gruß, 

Rodney McKay 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

London, den 2. Juni 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Mister McKay, 

ich bin hochauf entzückt, dass ich im Großen und Ganzen Ihren Ansprüchen genügen konnte. 

Ich kann Sie gerade mit den Augen rollen sehen, aber das haben Sie mit Ihrem sehr konziliant abgefassten Brief ja geradezu herausgefordert. Denken Sie nicht? 

Wenn ich nicht die vergangenen Tage herausgefunden hätte, dass Sie im persönlichen Umgang ganz anders sind, würde ich Ihnen jetzt vielleicht sogar zürnen. So aber freue ich mich sehr auf Ihren Gegenbesuch und schlage Ende Juli/Anfang August vor, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist? 

Ich halte mich dann zu einer Jagdgesellschaft, die mein Bruder Dave gibt, auf dem Familiensitz auf und würde mich sehr freuen, Sie dort auch zu begrüßen. 

Sollte Ihnen der Termin nicht zusagen, könnten Sie jedoch eventuell auch nach London kommen. Ich bin im Moment der einzige, der sich in unserem Stadthaus aufhält, da der Rest der Familie auf dem Lande weilt.

Lassen Sie mich wissen, was Ihnen genehmer ist. 

Mit freundlichem Gruß, 

John Sheppard

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, den 9. Juni 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

was heißt hier konziliant? Ich habe Ihnen ein Kompliment gemacht – und glauben Sie mir, das ist eine Auszeichnung! Na gut, vielleicht sind Sie noch etwas belesener als meine Ausführungen vermuten lassen, und falls Sie gerade nach weiteren Komplimenten gefischt haben – da haben Sie es. Und nein, ich habe nicht mit den Augen gerollt! (Vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig). 

Nun aber zu den anderen Angelegenheiten in Ihrem Brief. Eine Jagdgesellschaft ist nicht gerade das, was ich mir unter einem gemütlichen Wochenende vorstelle. Ich fühle mich dabei dem gehetzten Wild näher als den jagenden Hunden. 

Von daher würde ich sehr gerne Ihre Einladung nach London annehmen. Vielleicht finden wir Zeit, uns die von Lord Elgin mitgebrachten Friese der Akropolis anzusehen? Auch habe ich viel Gutes über die astronomischen Forschungen Wilhelm und Caroline Herschels gehört. Vielleicht könnten wir einen Tagesausflug nach Slough unternehmen und uns die Teleskope anschauen? Wenn noch Zeit bleibt, wäre sicher auch ein Besuch eines Vortrages in der Royal Society interessant. 

Ich könnte am 2. Juli eintreffen, wenn es Ihnen genehm ist?

Mit freundlichem Gruß, 

Rodney McKay 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

London, den 16. Juni 1805

 

Sehr geehrter Mister McKay, 

ich freue mich, Sie am 2. Juli in London begrüßen zu dürfen.  
Ich werde Erkundigungen einziehen, welche Attraktionen im Juli geöffnet haben. Ganz besonders der Besuch bei den Herschels würde mich auch ungeheuer reizen, denn sie forschen auf einem Gebiet, das ich sehr spannend finde. 

Wie kommen Sie mit Ihren Brückenbauplänen voran, von denen Sie mir erzählt haben? Haben Sie das Problem gelöst, wie die Brücke auch den Aufmarsch von einer Hundertschaft von Soldaten aushält, ohne in Schwingung zu geraten? 

Und was macht ‚Archimedes’, den Sie mir freundlicherweise während meines Aufenthalts zur Verfügung gestellt hatten? Haben Sie ihn noch einmal über die Wiesen gejagt? Oder ihm wenigstens versichert, dass ich es bei meinem nächsten Besuch wieder machen werde? 

Die nächsten beiden Wochen werde ich beruflich sehr eingespannt sein, aber ich sehe Ihrem Gegenbesuch in London schon mit freudiger Erwartung entgegen. 

Ich verbleibe mit freundlichem Gruß, 

John Sheppard

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 12. Juli 1805

Mein lieber Captain, 

Das war die erstaunlichste Woche, die ich je in London verbracht habe! 

Der Besuch bei den Herschels war sehr interessant und ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, mir auch ein Teleskop zuzulegen. Die Sicht auf die Sterne hat mich wirklich mit Ehrfurcht erfüllt und einen Kometen so erschreckend nah zu sehen, war wirklich ein großes Glück. Wilhelm und Caroline Herschel sind zwei reizende Gastgeber und ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, mein lieber Freund, dass Sie diesen Ausflug organisiert und wohl ebenso genossen haben wie ich. 

Die Elgin Marbels haben mich beeindruckt, wenngleich ich die Art und Weise, in der Seine Lordschaft sie nach London gebracht hat, nicht ganz gutheißen kann. Ich begrüße seine Absicht, sie dem British Museum zur Verfügung zu stellen, so dass sie einem breiteren Publikum zugänglich sein werden. 

Dann kommen wir zu den Sachen, zu denen Sie mich überredet haben und die ich mir wohl im Leben nicht alleine angeschaut hätte! Ich weiß genau, dass ich nicht noch einmal in meinem Leben einem blutigen Hahnenkampf in einer schauderlichen Spelunke in einem der verruchtesten Viertel Londons beiwohnen muss! Oh, nein! Ich bin im Nachhinein noch immer äußerst dankbar, dass wir Ihren äußerst unkonventionellen Kammerdiener Ronon Dex mitgenommen haben. Der hat den zwielichtigen Gestalten doch ganz schönen Respekt eingeflößt – und mir ebenfalls. Erzählen Sie ihm das aber bloß nicht! 

Und diese Spielhölle, in die Sie mich mitgeschleppt haben? Nur gut, dass ich die zehn Pfund, die ich verspielt habe, verschmerzen kann. Denn ich bin nach wie vor überzeugt, dass sie dort mit gezinkten Karten und manipulierten Würfeln spielen. Das frivole Theaterstück, das wir danach besucht haben, war auch nichts, worüber ich meiner Schwester Bericht erstatten kann – ich muss schon sagen, Sie üben einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich aus. (Wenngleich ich gestehen muss, dass ich mich schon amüsiert habe – und, nein, lassen Sie sich das ja nicht zu Kopf steigen!) 

Mit am besten haben mir aber unsere langen Diskussionen gefallen. Dazu habe ich in Stockbridge nicht allzu viel Gelegenheit, selbst wenn ich mich alle vier Wochen mit unserem Arzt, unserem Apotheker und dem Bürgermeister zu einer Gesprächsrunde treffen. Leider gleiten die drei Herren für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell in Belanglosigkeiten ab und diskutieren lieber die Gesundheit von Dr. Becketts Schildkröten, als dass sie ausgiebig wissenschaftlich oder politisch relevante Themen erörtern. 

Nicht, das wir beide nur darüber gesprochen hätten. Ihre Ansichten über Kunst und Musik (weniger über Pferde, von denen ich nicht allzu viel verstehe) waren ebenso interessant, wie Ihre Einschätzung der politischen Lage in Europa und Amerika. Selbst wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung waren. 

Ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt viel Vergnügen bei Ihrer Jagdgesellschaft auf Sheppard House und hoffe, bald wieder etwas von Ihnen zu lesen. 

Mit den besten Grüßen, 

Ihr Rodney 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sheppard House, 9. August 1805 

 

Mein teurer Freund, 

ich bedaure, dass ich erst jetzt dazu komme, Ihnen zu schreiben, aber ich musste noch einen kurzen Besuch in Plymouth einschieben, um zu sehen, wie die Reparaturarbeiten an der Pegasus vorangehen. 

Jetzt bin ich bereits seit ein paar Tagen hier auf dem Lande und wünschte, Sie wären hier und würden mir die Langeweile mit Ihren sarkastischen Bemerkungen vertreiben. 

Nach Ihrer Abreise aus London, und diesen wundervollen und abwechslungsreichen Tagen, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, kommt es mir hier ziemlich langweilig, steif und öde vor. Außerdem versucht mich meine Schwägerin mit allen unverheirateten weiblichen Wesen zu verkuppeln, die sie eingeladen hat. Aber glücklicherweise sind nicht allzu viele von ihnen an einem Zweitgeborenen ohne Titel und Aussicht auf ein großes Erbe interessiert. 

Die Tage hier ziehen sich etwas in die Länge. Sicher, ich liebe schnelle Ausritte und eine aufregende Jagd ist auch ganz nach meinem Geschmack, aber das kann nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass die Gesellschaft, die mein Bruder eingeladen hat, sehr förmlich ist. 

Niemand hier gibt den Bediensteten zu verstehen, dass sie sich ein bisschen beeilen sollen, weil sonst das Fleisch schon kalt ist, ehe noch die Sauce drauf ist. Niemand hier belehrt den Butler, dass man auch in Reitstiefeln essen kann. Sie sehen, mein Lieber, die Etikette hier wird von niemandem angezweifelt. Und dass, obwohl Sie, mein teurer Freund, doch eigentlich Recht mit Ihrer unkonventionellen Einstellung haben! 

Jetzt will ich Sie aber nicht weiter necken, sondern Ihnen noch berichten, dass mein Erster Offizier mir mitgeteilt hat, dass wir Mitte September erneut auslaufen werden. Bis dahin sollten der Bram- und Fockmast wieder aufgerichtet und auch die Mars- und das Besansegel wieder ersetzt sein. Ebenso sollten die Schäden am Bug und am Heck ausgebessert sein, die uns die französischen Hunde zugefügt haben. 

Jetzt muss ich zum Abendessen gehen, der Butler meines Bruders steht schon ganz missbilligend neben mir und selbst Mister Dex sieht nicht so aus, als wolle er sich mit ihm anlegen. (Oder Dex hofft, in die Küche gehen zu können, um selbst endlich speisen zu können). 

Ich hoffe sehr, bald einen Brief von Ihnen in den Händen zu halten, denken Sie daran, dass Sie damit etwas gegen meine Langeweile tun. Und dazu sind Freunde doch verpflichtet, oder nicht? 

Mit den allerbesten Grüßen aus Sheppard House, 

John 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 19. August 1805

Mein lieber John, 

in Ihren Erzählungen klang das aber noch ganz anders! So, als ob Sie dem Franzmann gewaltig eins vor den Bug gegeben hätten! Wenn ich jedoch jetzt die Liste Ihrer Reparaturen lese, frage ich mich, ob Sie da nicht etwas übertrieben haben. Oder untertrieben, was die Gefährlichkeit dieser Auseinandersetzung anging. Jetzt klingt es eher so, als ob Sie es mit letzter Kraft in den Hafen geschafft hätten! 

Ich darf mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn Ihr Schiff gesunken wäre! Nicht nur, dass es wirklich schade um Sie gewesen wäre, nein, auch alle Erkenntnisse bezüglich meiner Kanone wären verloren gewesen! Ich bin heilfroh, dass dieses Abenteuer so ausgegangen ist, wie es ausgegangen ist. 

Und jetzt müssen Sie schon wieder auslaufen? Mitte September? So rasch schon?  
Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich noch ein paar Tage nach London komme, ehe Sie sich auf ihr Schiff begeben müssen? Ich habe sowieso einen Termin mit meinem Vermögensverwalter für Ende August ausgemacht gehabt, kann ihn aber mit Sicherheit auch ein paar Tage vorverlegen. 

Anekdoten, um Ihre Langweile zu vertreiben, kann ich Ihnen keine berichten, außer dass mich meine Schwester Jeannie mit ihrem Landjunker-Ehemann und ihrem lärmenden Nachwuchs für drei Tage heimgesucht hat. Sagen wir mal so – noch ein Tag länger und ich hätte mir einen Gasthof zum Übernachten gesucht. Madison, die Große, ist ja recht niedlich und gescheit, aber der Rotzbengel, der dann kommt (ja, es ist absolut ungerecht, dass er auch Rodney heißt) ist wirklich eine Plage. Er hat mit einem meiner Kanonenmodelle ein Loch in die antike Anrichte im Esszimmer geschossen! Weiß der Teufel, wo er das Schießpulver dazu gefunden hat! Dem Himmel sei nur Dank, dass ich meine Modelle im Verhältnis 1 zu 10 anfertige. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er mit etwas Größerem herumgespielt hätte! 

So, jetzt muss ich auch zum Essen gehen. Keller hat aus dem köstlichen Schweinebraten von gestern für heute ein ebenso köstliches Haschee zubereitet. Ich werde ein gutes Glas Portwein auf Sie trinken, mein lieber Freund! 

Mit den allerbesten Grüßen, 

Rodney

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sheppard House, 22. Juli 1805

 

Mein lieber Rodney, 

ja, kommen Sie unbedingt nach London! Ich treffe am Abend des 7. August wieder in London ein und werde das Personal anweisen, alles für Ihre Ankunft am 8. vorzubereiten. Am 16. August muss ich mich dann nach Plymouth begeben, aber das lässt uns gut eine Woche, in der wir uns wieder auf Streifzüge in London begeben können. Lassen Sie mich wissen, was Sie sich dieses Mal anschauen wollen – oder lassen Sie sich überraschen, was ich für uns plane. Und ja, mein Lieber, ich weiß, dass sportliche Aktivitäten nicht oben auf der Liste der Dinge stehen, die Sie gerne machen. Ich werde das entsprechend berücksichtigen. 

Ich bin im Übrigen gerührt, dass Sie den möglichen Verlust meines Lebens noch vor dem Verlust Ihrer Kanonen erwähnen. Das wärmt mir wirklich das Herz, dass ich es in Ihrer Wertschätzung schon so weit nach oben geschafft habe. 

Ich verbleibe mit Ungeduld auf unser baldiges Wiedersehen, 

John 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Irgendeine gottverdammte Poststation im Nirgendwo, 6. August 1805

Mein lieber Captain, 

Ich werde übermorgen eintreffen, auch wenn ich in dieser grässlichen Poststation einen unerwarteten Halt einlegen muss, da eines der Kutschpferde ein Hufeisen verloren hat. Der unfähige Kutscher hat es nicht sogleich bemerkt, und das Tier hat sich etwas eingetreten und so muss es mindestens eine Nacht stehen, da es etwas lahmt. 

Das Bett hier ist fürchterlich und überhaupt nichts für meinen Rücken, das Essen ist annehmbar, aber nur weil ich in dem Bereich nicht heikel bin. Glücklicherweise habe ich meine Bücher dabei, so dass ich den restlichen Nachmittag für Lektüre nutzen kann. 

Eigentlich wollte ich zwei Tage bei einem früheren Studienkollegen, Herrn Zelenka, übernachten und etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen, aber so werde ich morgen Abend nur ein paar Stunden für ihn haben. Vielleicht plane ich für die Rückreise dann einen längeren Aufenthalt ein. Zeit habe ich ja genug, wenn Ihr auf Eurem Kahn wieder gegen die Franzosen schippert. 

Jetzt freue ich mich erst einmal, Sie wieder zu sehen. 

Rodney 

P.S. Natürlich bin ich um Sie mehr besorgt als um die Kanonen! 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London, 14. August, 7 Uhr 10 

Guten Morgen, Rodney, 

wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich schon unterwegs, denn ich bin ganz überraschend für neun Uhr dreißig zu einem Gespräch ins Kriegsministerium einbestellt worden und wollte Dich nicht wecken. Der Bote, der mir diese Nachricht überbracht hat, hat gemeint, dass ich spätestens heute Nachmittag wieder zurück sein werde. Mach Dir also einen schönen Tag und halte das Bett für mich warm. 

Oh Gott, Rodney, da ich es Dir wahrscheinlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht kaum sagen werde, nutze ich jetzt einfach diese unpersönlichere Form des Schriftlichen. Die letzten Tage sind so wunderbar gewesen! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so für jemanden empfinden könnte. Ich weiß, dass es absolut ungehörig ist, und ich habe die Kriegsartikel oft genug an Deck für die Matrosen verlesen, um sie, wie jeder Seemann, fast auswendig zu können. „Jeder Angehörige, der die widernatürliche und verabscheuungswürdige Sünde der Unzucht oder Sodomie mit Mensch oder Tier begeht, wird mit dem Tode bestraft.“ Aber so hat es sich für mich nicht angefühlt. 

Es hat sich einfach alles so ergeben. Und glaube nicht einen Moment, dass es nur der schottische Whiskey war, den Du mitgebracht hast, und dem wir gestern Abend gut zugesprochen haben! Auch heute in der Früh fühle ich noch genauso. Es war richtig und gut. Sehr gut sogar. So gut, dass mir die Worte fehlen. Mein Herz ist so voller Freude, dass ich nicht den kleinsten Funken Reue verspüre. 

An mir ist mit Sicherheit kein Lord Byron verloren gegangen, ich bin nicht gut mit Worten, und werde es lieber dabei bewenden lassen, ehe Du mich noch einen sentimentalen Narren schimpfst. Ich sehe Dich dann heute Nachmittag und wenn Du magst, bestell doch beim Koch ein Abendessen und wir werden den heutigen Abend daheim verbringen. 

In Liebe, 

John

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London, 15. August 1805

Liebster John, 

wenn Du Dich an meine Anweisungen gehalten hast, liest du diese Zeilen erst, wenn ihr schon auf See seid. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann sieh wenigstens zu, dass Du alleine bist, ehe Du weiter liest. 

Gut. Dann also erst einmal: ich schreibe diese wunderbaren Nächte nicht dem vermehrten Konsum von schottischem Whiskey zu! Die Studien meines Freundes Doktor Beckett – frage mich nicht, wer seine Studienobjekte waren! – legen nämlich nahe, dass übermäßiger Alkoholgenuss die Manneskraft schwächt. Und davon kann bei uns ja keine Rede sein. 

Und jetzt bekomm nicht gleich einen Schrecken, ich schreibe solche Zeilen nur, wenn ich mir absolut sicher sein kann, dass sie nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Und das können sie ja nicht, weil ich Dir den Brief persönlich mitgegeben habe. Bei offizieller Post, die durch die Hände der Admiralität gehen könnte, verspreche ich weitaus vorsichtiger und unpersönlicher zu sein. 

Aber hier, mein lieber John, nur so zwischen uns beiden, kann ich schon für rote Ohren bei Dir sorgen. Und ich bin auch kein Lord Byron, kann dir aber dennoch versichern, dass es mir Spaß machen wird, die nächsten Zeilen zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich bin sonst sicher kein Mann, der sich in Liebesdingen besonderer Tollkühnheit rühmen kann, doch mit Dir hat es mir größtes Vergnügen bereitet, mehr und mehr zu fordern und auch zu bekommen. 

Vielleicht fällt es mir leichter, weil ich es von der wissenschaftlichen Seite aus sehen kann? Die Anziehungskraft, die zwischen zwei Objekten besteht, warum soll sie nicht auch zwischen dir und mir bestehen? Wer hat die Welt denn so beengt, dass man dazu unbedingt zwei verschiedene Geschlechter braucht? Wir gerne würde ich das jetzt von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Dir diskutieren. Wir werden es nachholen, wenn Du wieder zurück bist und den korsischen Möchtegern-Kaiser (für mich wird er stets Buonaparte bleiben) besiegt hast. Ich bin sicher, so wie Nelson ihn schon einmal bei Abukir geschlagen hat, werdet ihr das jetzt wieder tun. 

Aber ich schweife ab, ich wollte Dich ja zum Erröten bringen, jetzt, da Du allein bist und – hoffentlich! – an mich denkst. Lass mal sehen, wie wir anfangen. Vielleicht gehe ich vor Dir auf die Knie und öffne Deine Hose? Schiebe Dein Hemd zur Seite und beuge mich dann vor? Spürst du meinen Atem auf Deinem Schaft? Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein Lufthauch? Was meinst Du wohl, wie einmalig es mich fühlen lässt, wenn Du bereits jetzt schneller zu atmen beginnst, obwohl ich Dich noch gar nicht berührt habe. 

Aber ich werde es tun. Gleich als nächstes werde ich mit meiner Zunge und meinen Lippen über Deine Härte streichen. Werde Dein Aufstöhnen als Ansporn nehmen, mehr und mehr von Dir mit meinen Lippen zu umschlingen. Ich spüre unter meinen Fingern, die auf Deinen Oberschenkeln liegen und unter meinen Daumen, die über die zarte Haut in Deiner Leistengegend streicheln, wie Du unkontrolliert zu zittern beginnst, wenn ich eifriger und eifriger werde. Aber es wäre viel zu einfach, wenn ich jetzt Deinem Drängen und Seufzen nachgeben würde. 

So erhebe ich mich und schubse dich nach hinten auf das Bett. Und Du gehst nur zu willig. Ziehst an mir, ziehst mich über Dich und versuchst auch mein Hemd und meine Hose zu öffnen. Ich helfe Dir, denn auch ich will Dich ohne die noch so zarte Barriere des letzten Stoffes zwischen uns spüren. 

Wirklich heiß – mir fällt kein anderes Wort ein – trifft unser Verlangen aufeinander und raubt mir für einen Moment fast den Atem. Es geht mir wie Dir, so etwas habe ich mein Lebtag noch nicht gefühlt. Es ist fast zu viel, aber gleichzeitig auch so, dass ich mich einfach bewegen muss. Gegen Dich reiben muss. Für einen Moment erfüllt nur unser Stöhnen den Raum, dann finden Deine Lippen meine. Verdammt, John, in der Erinnerung daran und wenn ich jetzt diese Zeilen schreibe, kann ich dich schmecken. Etwas von dem schottischen Whiskey schmecken, aber der Rest ist nur pures, reines Verlangen. Ich habe schon geküsst, aber nie so wie mit Dir. Das ist nicht nur auf den Lippen spürbar, das geht durch den ganzen Körper. 

Fasst Du Dich gerade an? Ich tue es und bin nur froh, dass ich mit der linken Hand fast ebenso geschickt bin wie mit der rechten, die in diesem Moment die Feder hält. Ich werde mir jetzt einfach vorstellen, dass Du es bist, der mich berührt, dass es Deine Hand ist, die auf- und abgleitet. Ich rutsche ganz an den Rand des Stuhls vor und lasse meine Beine auseinander fallen. Deine Finger gleiten tiefer und umfassen mich mit genau dem richtigen Druck. Spürst Du es auch? Das ist mit jemand anderem noch hundert Mal aufregender als bei einem selbst. 

Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Du es bist, und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es dieses Mal nicht schon hier zu Ende ist, denn trotz aller meiner Beteuerungen wolltest du ja nicht bis zum Letzten gehen, kann ich kaum noch die Feder halten. Deine Finger, meine Finger – es fühlt sich alles so wunderbar an. Ich möchte, Dich ganz spüren, möchte Dir alles geben und von Dir alles bekommen und träume jetzt einfach mal davon, bis es soweit ist und wir uns wieder sehen. Verflucht, John, eigentlich war ich doch angetreten, Dich kurzatmig zu machen, stattdessen bin ich es jetzt. 

Ich schreibe gleich weiter. 

So. Mhmm. Der Brief bis hier ist zu schade zum Wegwerfen und außerdem habe ich auch keine Zeit mehr einen neuen zu schreiben und deshalb werde ich ihn jetzt einfach versiegeln, ehe ich es mir anders überlege. Und zum zweiten Mal ‚außerdem’: Du bist ja weit weg, wenn Du das liest, und ehe ich Dich wieder sehe, hast Du entweder verdaut, dass ich Dir so direkte Worte geschrieben habe oder – und da liegt jetzt meine Hoffnung – fandest Du das doch irgendwie ansprechend. Und ehe ich mich jetzt noch weiter um Kopf und Kragen schreibe, beende ich es nun und gebe Dir den Brief gleich mit, wenn du abreist. 

Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf ein paar Worte von Dir, einfach um zu wissen, dass es Dir gut geht. Schreib nichts, was Dich irgendwie belasten könnte, ich bin gut, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Dann wünsche ich mir jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihr den Franzosen ein für alle Mal besiegt, so dass es keine weiteren Seeschlachten mehr geben wird und ich um Dein Leben bangen muss. Unternimm um Gottes Willen keine tollkühnen Alleingänge, pass auf Dich auf! 

In Liebe und mit vielen Küssen,  
Rodney 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cadiz, 10. September 1805

Lieber Mister McKay, 

wie Sie ja sicher schon mitbekommen habe, ist die Situation hier vor Spaniens Küste immer noch unentschieden und auch etwas unübersichtlich. 

Deshalb lasse ich jegliche Politik lieber außen vor und bedanke mich für Ihren letzten Brief. Ich habe ihn nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrere Mal gelesen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, die darin vorgeschlagenen Maßnahmen sind bei mir gut angekommen und konnten mir zeitweilig Linderung verschaffen.

Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, das Thema eingehender mit Ihnen besprechen zu können, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. 

Ich hoffe, dass Sie bei bester Gesundheit sind und sende Ihnen meine besten Grüße. 

Captain John Sheppard 

Ausgefertigt an Bord der HMS Pegasus  
Auf See, den 10. September 1805

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 28. Oktober 1805

Verehrter Captain Sheppard, 

heute hat mich die Nachricht erreicht, dass unsere Flotte die Franzosen am 21. Oktober bei Trafalgar vernichtend geschlagen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie eng Sie mit Vizeadmiral Horatio Nelson bekannt waren, möchte Ihnen aber auf jeden Fall zu seinem tragischen Tod mein herzliches Beileid aussprechen. 

Ich hoffe, Sie befinden sich wohlauf, denn man spricht auf französisch-spanischer Seite von über viertausend Toten. Aus unseren Reihen sollen es weit weniger sein, aber ich da ich von Ihnen noch keine Nachricht habe, mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen. 

Bitte lassen Sie mich doch kurz wissen, ob Sie die Schlacht unverwundet überstanden haben, oder ob ich irgendetwas veranlassen kann, um Sie zum Beispiel aus einem Krankenhaus zurück nach England verlegen zu lassen. Doktor Beckett hat sich auch bereit erklärt mich zu begleiten, um Sie – wo auch immer – abzuholen. 

Mit vorzüglicher Hochachtung, 

Ihr Rodney McKay 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 4. November 1805

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

immer noch habe ich keine Nachrichten von Ihnen und mache mir große Sorgen. Da vielleicht mein erster Brief verloren gegangen ist, möchte ich Sie noch einmal inständig bitten, mir nur ein paar Worte zuzusenden, dass es Ihnen gut geht. 

Mit vorzüglicher Hochachtung, 

Rodney McKay

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibraltar, 5. November 1805

Verehrter Herr Ingenieur, 

ich habe soeben Ihren Brief ausgehändigt bekommen und möchte Ihnen versichern, dass es mir gut geht und ich die Schlacht mit nur einem kleinen Kratzer überstanden habe.

Ich habe den Vizeadmiral kaum persönlich gekannt, aber dennoch ist sein Ableben ein großer Verlust, denn er war ein hervorragender Taktiker und brillanter Seemann und es ist anzunehmen, dass die Schlacht vor Trafalgar für uns auch hätte anders ausgehen können, wenn nicht Nelson so entschieden hätte, wie er entschieden hat. Er wird bestimmt für immer im Gedächtnis Englands bleiben! 

Gewisse Umstände zwingen mich, noch ein paar Tage in Cadiz zu bleiben, ich werde Sie jedoch unterrichten, sobald ich etwas Genaueres weiß. 

Ich verbleibe mit dem Ausdruck meiner vorzüglichen Hochachtung, 

Captain John Sheppard 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 7. November 1805

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard, 

da ich immer noch nichts von Ihnen gehört habe, und Sie auch nicht als „gefallen“ auf einer der Listen standen, die die Gazette veröffentlicht hat, habe ich mich an Ihren Herrn Bruder gewandt und er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie wohlauf, aber noch in Cadiz sind und sich wohl einem Kriegsgerichtsverfahren gegenüber sehen? 

Das kann ich nicht glauben, es liegt bestimmt eine Verwechslung vor! Sollten Sie die Möglichkeit haben, mir ein paar Zeilen zukommen zu lassen, wäre ich Ihnen äußerst dankbar. 

Fürs Erste bin ich aber sehr froh, dass Sie wohlauf sind. Ich bete zu Gott, dass sich alle Anschuldigungen gegen Sie als haltlos erweisen. 

In tiefer Sorge, 

Ihr Rodney McKay

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gibraltar, 9. November 1805

Sehr geehrter Mister McKay 

diesen Brief schicke ich Ihnen mit einem gut bezahlten Boten, damit Sie schnellstmöglich Klarheit über meine Situation erlangen. 

Wie ich schon in meinem letzten Brief angedeutet habe, hielten mich bis jetzt noch einige sehr unerfreuliche Dinge hier in Gibraltar. 

Die Spanier und Franzosen haben nur wenige unserer Schiffe zerstören können und auch nur wenige Gefangene gemacht. Jedoch war mein Freund, Lieutenant Holland, unter ihnen, der als Offizier auf der Polyphemus gedient hat. Durch unglückliche Umstände geriet er in die Hand des Feindes. Nach ein paar Tagen Haft wurde klar, dass sie ihn nicht mit den anderen Offizieren austauschen würden, sondern dass an ihm ein Exempel statuiert werden sollte. Die Franzosen wollten ihn füsilieren, da er in der Vergangenheit wohl Geheimnisse über die französische Flotte erworben und nach London weitergeleitet hatte. Sie wollten ihn als Spion und nicht als Kriegsgefangenen richten. 

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen und gegen den ausdrücklichen Befehl Admiral Keats hatte ich mich mit einer Handvoll Männer entschlossen, ihn zu befreien. Leider kam unsere Aktion zu spät, er war bereits tot als wir zu ihm gelangten. Aufgrund dieser Aktion jedoch hat gestern das Kriegsgericht getagt, um uns der Befehlsverweigerung anzuklagen. Meine Männer sind alle frei gekommen, weil sie auf meinen Befehl gehandelt haben. Mich jedoch hat man degradiert und ich segle jetzt auf der Grazia nach England zurück. 

Ich melde mich, sobald ich wieder englischen Boden unter den Füßen habe. 

Hochachtungsvoll, 

John Sheppard

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

London, 14. November 1805

Mein teurer Freund, 

ich bin extra nach London gefahren, um diese Zeilen direkt in Deinem Stadthaus abzugeben, denn da wirst Du doch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach als Erstes hinfahren. Dein Butler Ronon Dex hat mich zuerst etwas seltsam angeschaut, nachdem ich ihm aber erklärt habe, dass der Brief nur persönlich an Dich ist und er darauf achten soll, dass niemand anderer ihn zu Gesicht bekommt, hat er mich in eine Bärenumarmung gezogen. Das musst Du ihm noch abgewöhnen! Mir ist bald die Luft weggeblieben! 

Doch nun zu Dir. Mir ist es ganz egal, ob Du Captain oder sonst was bist – wichtig ist nur, dass Du lebst und bei guter Gesundheit bist! Also setz Dir bloß keine ehrenhaften Flausen in den Kopf, ich will Dich und nicht den Captain! 

Gut, das war wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht besonders taktvoll, vor allem, weil Du mir mehr als einmal versichert hast, wie sehr Du es liebst, auf einem Schiff zu stehen und zu spüren, wie es sich auf Deine Anweisungen hin in den Wind legt und über das Wasser schnellt – aber, John, für mich zählt das wenig. Für mich zählst nur Du! 

Außerdem, zu versuchen das Leben eines Freundes zu retten, ist ja wohl weit ehrenhafter als irgendeinen dummen Befehl zu befolgen! Die sollten froh sein, dass es Offiziere gibt, die ihr Leben riskieren, um andere zu retten, denn das hast Du bestimmt getan. Auch wenn Du in deinem Brief mit keinem Wort erwähnst, wie gefährlich das Unternehmen gewesen ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass man da einfach so rein marschiert. 

Doch jetzt genug davon. Ich möchte Dich unbedingt wieder sehen, je eher desto besser. Es ist mir egal, ob Du hierher kommst, oder ob ich nach London kommen kann, wichtig ist nur, dass ich mich mit eigenen Augen versichern kann, dass Du unbeschadet wieder zurück bist. 

Bitte unterrichte mich so schnell es geht von Deiner Entscheidung! 

In Liebe, 

Rodney 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sheppard House, 20. November 

Lieber Rodney, 

bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht als erstes bei Dir vorbei gekommen bin, aber ich brauchte etwas Ruhe. Ein Tag in London – und schon wollten etliche Leute mir ihre Aufwartung machen, wahrscheinlich, um zu sehen, wie ich es ertrage, nicht mehr Captain zu sein. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur verbittert, und sie hätten mir wirklich nur gratulieren wollen, dass ich noch am Leben bin, die Schlacht gewonnen ist und Napoleons Ringen um die Vormacht auf dem Meer ein deutlicher Dämpfer versetzt wurde. 

Jedenfalls bin ich mit Dex auf den Landsitz gefahren, der jetzt verwaist ist, da meine Familie wieder in London ist. 

Dein Brief hat mir sehr gut getan und ich werde bei allen meinen Entscheidungen im Hinterkopf behalten, dass Du keinen Captain brauchst, um glücklich zu sein. 

Dex hat sich übrigens gefreut, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass seine Umarmung Dich erschreckt hat. 

Mit den allerbesten Wünschen und dem ernsthaften Versprechen, Dich bald wieder zu sehen, 

Dein John 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 24. November 1805

Mein Lieber, 

wenn Dein Rückweg von Sheppard House Dich nicht an Stockbridge vorbeiführt, dann … dann … werde ich mir eine Gemeinheit für Dich ausdenken! 

In absoluter Ungeduld, 

Rodney 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sheppard House, 27. November 1805 

Lieber Rodney, 

ich habe verstanden, dass ich mir besser nicht Deinen Zorn zuziehen sollte. Deshalb versichere ich Dir, dass ich am 3. Dezember bei Dir vor der Tür stehen werde. Wenn Dir das gar nicht passt, dann schick Dex mit ein paar Zeilen an mich zurück. Ich muss noch ein paar persönliche Dinge regeln, dann mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg. 

Doch vorab kann ich Dir schon einmal berichten, was mir so im Kopf herumgeht. So, wie es sich für mich darstellt, habe ich jetzt drei Möglichkeiten. 

Erstens, ich quittiere den Dienst, lasse mir von meinem älteren Bruder Dave eine kleine Apanage aussetzen und ergebe mich ganz dem Müßiggang. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass wir uns beliebig oft sehen könnten, den Nachteil, dass ich wahrscheinlich nach einem halben Jahr Nichtstun unausstehlich wäre und niemand mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte. 

Zweitens, ich kaufe mir ein Schiff und wende mich der Seeräuberei zu. Dann wäre ich nach wie vor mein eigener Herr, aber der nicht zu unterschätzende Nachteil ist die doch meist recht kurze Lebensspanne der Piraten. Kapitän hin oder her, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein ganzes restliches Leben auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz sein möchte. 

Drittens: die Ostindien Kompanie hat mir tatsächlich ein Schiff angeboten, auf dem ich Kapitän wäre, wenn ich für sie fahre. Der große Vorteil liegt auf der Hand, und ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, ein Frachtschiff statt eines Kriegsschiffes zu lenken, der Nachteil wäre aber, dass wir uns wohl nur selten sehen könnten, denn die Passage nach Indien ist lang. Dann müssten wir noch mehr Briefe schreiben, als wir das ohnehin schon tun. 

Du siehst, mir geht zurzeit viel im Kopf herum und wenn ich mich gar nicht entscheiden kann, werde ich wohl einfach eine Münze werfen. 

Da Dex diesen Brief persönlich ausliefert, wage ich noch Dir zu schreiben, dass ich die angenehmsten Tagträume von Dir habe und es kaum erwarten kann, Dich wieder zu sehen. 

Fühl Dich von mir umarmt (und mehr), 

Dein John

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stockbridge, 28. November 1805 

Lieber John, 

Dex ist tatsächlich noch spät am heutigen Abend bei mir eingetroffen und hat mir den Brief überbracht. Ich musste ihn erst einmal mit einem heißen Bad und einem heißem Grog aufwärmen, so durchgefroren war der arme Mann. Außerdem hat ihm der Splitter, den er von einer Explosion im Rücken hat und den niemand heraus operieren will, bei der Kälte erheblich zu schaffen gemacht. Jedenfalls hat er sich sogar von mir eine Wärmflasche mit ins Bett geben lassen und das will wohl schon etwas heißen. 

Aber Du hattest wohl gesagt, dass es eilig wäre – und da hat er sich keine Rast gegönnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn morgen schon gleich wieder zurück schicken kann und auch für das Pferd wäre es wohl besser, wenn es einen Tag Ruhepause gäbe. Dex ist jetzt jedenfalls erst einmal im Bett und ich werde ich nun auch dorthin begeben. 

Morgen mehr, wenn ich Zeit hatte, eine Nacht über Deine Zukunftspläne nachzudenken. 

29\. November 

Natürlich wollte Dex sofort zurück, aber ich habe ihn mit Hinweis auf die Gesundheit seines Pferdes dazu überreden können, noch einen Tag hier zu bleiben und sich zu erholen. Wenn Du mich fragst, er hatte die Erholung nötiger als sein Pferd, aber so habe ich das natürlich nicht formuliert. 

Ich habe mich mit Deinem Butler – Kammerdiener – Vertrauten – ehemaligen Kriegskameraden – großem Liebhaber von guten Essen – heute erstaunlich gut unterhalten. Er sagt von sich aus ja nicht viel, aber wenn er ein Thema findet, das ihm am Herzen liegt, kann er durchaus gesprächig werden. Und es sieht so aus, als wärest Du ein Thema, zu dem er Einiges zu sagen hat. 

Wir sind übereingekommen, dass ein Leben als Seeräuber für Dich nichts ist. Nicht nur wegen der damit verbundenen Gefahren, aber wahrscheinlich wärest Du auch zu ehrenhaft, um in dieser unehrenhaften Gesellschaft lange zu überleben. 

Die Ostindien Kompanie scheidet auch aus, denn weißt Du denn, nicht welche Krankheiten dort in dem tropischen Klima auf dich warten? Es ist doch schon fast vorbestimmt, dass Du Dir dort ein Fieber zuziehst, an dem Du dann für Monate dahinsiechst, ehe Du qualvoll stirbst. Ganz abgesehen von den giftigen Schlangen und Insekten, den Tigern und weiß der Himmel was dort noch so alles kreucht und fleucht. Nein, John, dieses Angebot solltest Du ausschlagen. 

Was uns zu dem Müßiggang bringt. Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht. Ein paar Monate ausspannen, Deine Verletzung aus dem letzten Gefecht auskurieren (von denen Dex mir erzählt hat, auch wenn Du das nicht für nötig befandest!), Spaziergänge machen, die neuesten Veröffentlichungen im wissenschaftlichen Bereich lesen – das klingt doch sehr angenehm! Ich sage ja nicht, dass Du das jetzt Dein Leben lang machen sollst, aber bis zum Frühjahr solltest selbst Du noch nicht an Langeweile eingehen. 

Und hier kommt jetzt ein Angebot ins Spiel, das mir die Stadt Montreal gemacht hat. Denn auch wenn du es nicht mehr hören kannst, ich kann mehr als nur Kanonen verbessern. Ich bin ein Ingenieur und verstehe mich auch noch auf Anderes als nur das Kriegshandwerk. Die Stadt Montreal möchte, dass ich für sie eine Brücke über den Sankt Lorenz Strom baue. 

Natürlich ist Montreal nicht mit London zu vergleichen, aber es ist eine der wichtigsten Städte in der britischen Kolonie Niederkanada und hat ungefähr achtzehntausend Einwohner, so dass es dort alles Wichtige gibt. Das wäre ein Drei-Jahres-Vertrag mit der Stadt, danach könnten wir neu entscheiden, was wir tun wollen. Auch für Dich gäbe es in Montreal sicher jede Menge zu tun, denn auf dem Sankt Lorenz Strom herrscht ein reger Schiffsverkehr, außerdem gibt es noch Unmengen von unentdecktem Hinterland. 

Dex und ich sind übereingekommen, dass wir uns vorstellen könnten, dort zu leben. Und ganz ehrlich, John, wenn er Keller weiterhin so schöne Augen macht – oder sie ihm? – dann kommt sie auch noch mit, falls wir uns entschließen sollten, dort hinzugehen und für unser leibliches Wohl wäre gesorgt. 

Denk darüber nach, ein so „neues“ Land könnte Dich doch bestimmt reizen, oder? 

Ich gebe den Brief jetzt Dex mit und er wird Dich bestimmt darauf ansprechen und auch zu überzeugen versuchen, denn irgendwie habe ich in den letzten Stunden den Eindruck gewonnen, als wäre er weit enthusiastischer, dort hinzugehen, als ich es jemals sein werde. Schließlich soll Montreal in den Wintermonaten verdammt kalt sein, aber das macht einem so haarigen Mann wie Dex wahrscheinlich weniger aus als mir, der seinen Haaren beim Rückzug jeden Tag im Spiegel zusehen kann. 

Ich werde jeden Tag bis zum zweiten Dezember ungeduldig zählen und fühle bereits bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wir dann mehrere Nächte ganz für uns haben, ein angenehmes Sehnen in mir aufsteigen. Ja, John, ich bin ungeduldig und will es auch gar nicht leugnen! 

Fühl Dich ebenfalls umarmt – und natürlich noch viel mehr, denn eine Umarmung ist ja nur der Anfang … 

Rodney 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sheppard House, 30. November 1805

Mein lieber Rodney, 

diesen Brief schicke ich Dir mit Major Lorne mit, der absolut vertrauenswürdig ist. Dex ist natürlich auch auf dem Rückweg nach Sheppard House wieder geritten, als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her, deshalb wollte ich ihn nicht noch einmal losschicken, zumal wir uns ja übermorgen sehen. Aber Major Lorne, der sowieso auf dem Weg nach Portsmouth ist, hat sich angeboten, Dir den Brief zu überbringen. 

Ich finde es bemerkenswert, wie rasch Du und Dex übereingekommen seid, was für mich das Beste ist. Der Argumentation mit den schweren Krankheiten, die in Indien lauern, kann ich folgen, aber die Seeräuberei gebe ich nur ungern auf. Wir drei hätten bestimmt schmucke Piraten abgegeben! 

Die neue Welt, Kanada, Montreal, der Sankt Lorenz Strom – ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich viel darüber weiß. Ich weiß zwar, dass wir regen Handel mit der Hudson Bay Company betreiben und unsere Schiffe auch schon mal einen Konvoi dieser Gesellschaft geschützt haben, damit sie unbeschadet in England ankamen – aber das ist auch schon fast alles. Und jetzt lerne ich noch, dass Montreal im Winter bitterkalt sein soll? Bist du sicher, dass Du dort hin willst? Oder spekulierst Du darauf, dass ich Dich warm halte? 

Ja, Rodney, wie Du diesen Zeilen entnehmen kannst, stimme ich Deinem verrückten Plan zu. Wenn Du gerne für drei Jahre nach Montreal gehen möchtest, dann gehe ich mit Dir. Du baust Deine Brücke und Dex und ich werden uns schon zu beschäftigen wissen. Jetzt komme ich erst einmal zu Dir und wir werden sehen, wie lange wir es miteinander aushalten. 

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich gedenke, Weihnachten bei Dir in Stockbridge zu verbringen? Und dass ich Deine Schwester kennenlernen möchte? Natürlich inklusive ihrer Rasselbande und ihrem Landjunker? Nun, hiermit bist Du vorgewarnt und kannst schon mal alles in die Wege leiten. Auch wenn sich Dein Mund jetzt mißbilligend verzieht, aber wenn wir nach Kanada gehen, ist der Kontakt zwischen euch nur über Briefe möglich und da wäre es doch schön, Weihnachten zusammen zu feiern, oder nicht? Ich verspreche auch, Klein-Rodney von dir fern zu halten! 

Für uns hört die Briefeschreiberei ja nun glücklicherweise auf und alles, was ich Dir sagen möchte, brauche ich nicht mehr zu Papier zu bringen, sondern kann es Dir direkt sagen. Mir fällt gerade auf, dass bei einigen Dingen die schriftliche Form erhebliche Vorteile birgt, und so nutze ich jetzt noch einmal die Gelegenheit, Dir zu sagen, dass ich in Dir einen ganz besonderen Menschen gefunden habe. 

Sei versichert, dass ich dem Wiedersehen ebenso ungeduldig entgegenblicke wie Du. 

Bis in ganz wenigen Momenten, in Liebe, 

John 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----ENDE----

©Antares, Februar 2005 


End file.
